Colpo di Fulmine
by thepeacockandthebutterfly
Summary: Two brothers desperately in love with the same girl...a bitter love triangle that hides a greater evil. "What you have done today...you have brought upon yourself a curse that has no limits," he whispered, "you say you have faced pain, but the pain that awaits you cannot compare. You have doomed yourself."
1. Chapter 1

**I left for a while...sorry about that. I don't really have any excuses except...well, school. But I'm back now and with a little something I think you will all really like:**

 **This is a multi-chapter Felinette fanfiction!**

 ** **If you're here expecting Adrienette, then I will say that there will be some in here, but it is, in the end, a slow burn Felinette. Don't expect a cutesy fluffy story this time around! I really tried to dig deep with this chapter and pull out some angsty vibes to work with here. (at least I hope)****

 ** **My last fanfiction (the poor thing that I hastily ended because it wanted to develop further and I didn't want it to) began as a soft fluffy little thing, but then tried to venture into some nice dark topics. This fanfiction is set up to go down that same road from the beginning which will give me a little more freedom!****

 **IF YOU DON'T LIKE FELINETTE THEN THIS IS NOT A STORY FOR YOU**

 **(also I've been catching up on season 2 and i'm kind of disappointed? for now I think i'll stick to season 1 fanfictions, at least until there's an episode I truly feel inspired to write about)**

 **And the last note before the story begins; I will place trigger warnings over chapters as needed. I got some messages on my last story for not giving a warning before chapters containing abuse, so I want to make sure I don't repeat that with this story :)**

* * *

oooo

'One does not seek love,' she told him, 'it should find you all on it's own.' -Barbara Lieberman

I could not tell you if I loved you the first moment I saw you, or if it was the second or third or fourth. But I remember the first moment I looked at you walking toward me and realized that somehow the rest of the world seemed to vanish when I was with you. -Cassandra Clare

Every night, I walk through your dreams, ready go  
My heart, when our eyes meet in the middle, steady go  
Acting ignorant, but then even my shaking heart  
Hope you to know it by tomorrow, my love and baby go  
-"Love At First Sight" by TINT

* * *

oooo

He sat on his sofa, a feeling of sullen resignation thrumming in his heart.

On the television screen before him with a live video of Chat Noir and Ladybug running through Paris together, their movements synced with a practiced ease. He watched with envious eyes at the way they leaned into each other so comfortably, pinkies tangling together as if that small connection wouldn't be considered PDA and carefully scrutinized by watchers all over Paris.

 _That should be me._ There was a touch of anger there, even as the years had helped to dull his rage.

For his eyes did not jealously watch the interactions between Chat Noir and Ladybug, but rather the freedom in their movements, as if there was nothing they needed to worry about. Nothing that weighed them down. No one trapping them inside a huge, bright mansion that was more of a prison in reality.

He wanted to be angrier, let the desire for vengeance fill his bones and weigh him down. But...he understood. It was a grudging sort of understanding, but he knew the desperate want to run free among the sky. He knew it so well.

 _But the one thing I can't understand is...why would you betray me like that?_

* * *

oooo

It was an accident.

At least that was what he told himself.

But when he found himself staring into bluebell eyes, he couldn't help but wonder if this was fate's cruel way of telling him to wake up.

The girl he had run into was beautiful, with pale skin and hair so black it shone blue. She blushed, the red glow highlighting her faint freckles.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" she said, looking down at her feet and bowing slightly.

He stared at her, taking in her appearance.

Interpreting his silence as anger, she bowed lower and squeaked, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

Felix blinked a few times, still trying to comprehend what had happened. "It's fine," he finally whispered.

Not seeming to hear him, the strange girl continued on apologizing. "Seriously, I am really sorry!"

He laughed, the sound stifled and awkward as if he rarely produced such sounds. "Stop apologizing, I'm sure it was an accident."

She looked up at him. "Really?" she asked. When he nodded stiffly, her eyes filled with relief, "Thank you so much! It won't happen again!" She grinned at him, bowed again, and took off running through the halls.

He stood there in the hallway, looking after where she had gone. Her bright smile was imprinted behind his eyes now, greeting him every time he closed them. Felix took a deep breath and then walked after the girl, hoping that he would be able to see her again.

He entered his classroom and saw his little brother with his arm around the pretty girl, nuzzling her hair with his nose and laughing at her words. Felix felt something rise up inside of him. The urge to be sick, yes. But also a cruel twisting of his insides...an unpleasant feeling that he rather wanted to get rid of.

* * *

The second time he ran into her, he wasn't going to let her go without asking for her name.

"Excuse me?" he said as he helped her up from the ground again, "I meant to ask what your name was the last time we ran into each other..."

She looked at him, blinked twice in quick succession, and giggled softly.

He felt his heartbeat speed up in reaction to the light, happy sound.

"My name is Marinette," she told him, smiling sweetly up at him,.

He sucked in a shallow breath, eyes tracing the contours of her rosy lips as she spoke.

"And your name is...?" she prompted, looking amused.

It was his turn to blink as he stuttered out, "F-felix."

Marinette chuckled again at him, the sound pleasant to the ear and not mocking as it would seem from any other mouth. "It's nice to meet you, Felix!"

"Marinette!" called a voice from behind the duo, "Marinette, I've been looking for you everywhere!"

Marinette spun around just in time to be lifted off the ground by a certain blond-haired model. "Adrien!" she squealed. He spun her in a circle before setting her down and pressing a kiss to her cheek.

He looked up then, as if just noticing Felix standing there. "Oh...hey bro," he said, quirking the left corner of his mouth upward in what Felix knew was meant to be a smile.

"Hello, Adrien," he responded smoothly, politely nodding at the shorter boy.

Marinette looked between them, a sweet curiosity evident on her face. "You two know each other?"

Adrien looked down at her and smiled softly, pulling her against him as he tenderly back-hugged her. "Mari, this is my older brother."

She blinked up at Felix. "Wait...but you said he was-?"

Adrien quieted her with a light press of lips, chuckling nervously as he pulled away. "Nothing, princess, it was a joke."

Felix pursed his lips, moving to walk away from the obviously happy couple. His heart felt strangely knotted as he turned his back to them, making him clench his teeth and will away the feeling. _Am I getting sick or something?_

"Wait! Felix!" Marinette called, prompting him to look back over his shoulder at her, "this time it actually won't happen again!" She laughed as she finished her sentence, eyes turning up at the corners.

Felix nodded in acknowledgement, even though he found himself secretly hoping that they would bump into each other once again.

* * *

oooo

"Princess...you should stay away from him," Adrien muttered finally, chin firmly planted on Marinette's shoulder.

"Why? He seems nice..." Marinette whispered back, blue eyes reflecting her confusion.

Adrien sighed. "Felix is the stereotypical 'bad-boy.' Emotionless, cold, rude, and closed-off. He's just not someone worth your time, M'Lady."

 _And you don't act the exact same way?_ The thought ran fleetingly through Marinette's head as she pursed her lips at Adrien in disapproval. "You were the same way, Adrien, and you will always be worth my time."

"Just be careful, okay?"

She smiled softly down at him, her heart aching at his worry for her. "Of course, chaton."

He nuzzled into the side of her neck, a low rumbling forming at the base of his throat and vibrating his vocal chords gently. Adrien's purrs only deepened as Marinette dragged her finger nails lightly against his scalp, carefully scratching behind his ears. "I can't lose you," he mumbled into her soft skin, closing his eyes and relaxing against Marinette.

Marinette hummed as she heard his words, wondering if they were said more for his benefit or for hers. "Sleep, Adrien, I'll carry you to the bakery." He kissed the dip of her collarbone with sleepy affection before dozing off completely. Once Adrien's full weight (not that he weighed much) was settled in her strong arms, she began to walk towards the bakery, hoping to let Adrien sleep for a little while there.

She loved him.

It was a simple truth, pounding through her bloodstream because love was something she couldn't deny. Even if she wanted to.

 _I love him._

* * *

A small Asian man frowned to himself from his seated position on the floor of his shop.

The shop, based in traditional Eastern medicines and healing techniques, was hidden deep in the suburbs of Paris. It was small and unassuming, gathering only enough eyes to generate a living for the old man. Day after day he sat in his trance, dreaming about a past when magic roamed freely along the surface of the earth. Except he wasn't dreaming, rather, he was preparing.

"Evil draws closer, Wayzz," he whispered in the calm of the empty shop.

"It does, Master, and you must be ready..." a quiet voice responded.

He smiled to himself, eyes closed. "I have been ready, but I fear that my two chosen are not."

"The girl is falling to the curse, I fear she is almost ready to give up," the same voice was calm, strangely serene, "the boy has been stolen from, that power is no longer in his hands."

"They will find their way," the old man reassured, "they are bound to each other, souls matched down to their very genetic code. I handed them power, and they will die with that same power clutched securely in the hands of their blood, sweat, and tears."

"Then shall I give him the next step, Master?"

The old man tilted his head back, thinking over the question for a moment. "Is he ready?"

"The evil is approaching, as you have said, Master, and he will need this training. Even if it is not with his ultimate potential," the voice answered, "your chosens must face and defeat the imposter if they are to have any chance of defeating the coming evil."

With a sigh, the man nodded. "Then give him the peacock, it will fit his fighting style and may allow him to understand the futures that are almost upon us."

"Very well, Master."

* * *

 _-3 years ago-_

 _He opened his shaking hands, staring at the silver ring he clutched in his sweaty palms._

 _"I'm so sorry," he muttered to himself, taking a deep breath before slipping the ring on._

 _Immediately an electric power rushed through his body, quickly becoming a searing pain that leached the strength from his very bones. Agony roared through every fiber of his being, his soul protesting the sudden vicious onslaught of magical power. Something was wrong._

 _You do not belong!_

 _You do not belong!_

 _You do not belong!_

 _The magic threw itself at him, battering his being with unnatural anger. It abused his psyche, stripping away his memories to sink into his unprotected mind. It howled, enraged by the realization._

 _You were not chosen!_

 _You were not chosen!_

 _You were not chosen!_

 _And then the magic abated, swirls of electric green lightning swarming around him and shocking him on occasion. The pool of darkness that had so pained him tightened into a ball before forming a dark shape that soon lifted it's head to meet his eyes with piercing green orbs._

 _"Thief," hissed the rasping voice that issued itself from the mouth of the creature before him._

 _All he knew, after that, was fear._

* * *

 **go read my two other completed fanfictions, Locks of Ebony and Gold and Wings, to get some information about what is in store for this story!**

 **Please review and let me know if you enjoyed this first chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2 and a half

**If I can get even 10 reviews I'll cry and get the next chapter up.**

* * *

ooo

To belong nowhere is a blessing and a curse, like any kind of freedom. -Leah Stewart

The gods' most savage curses come upon us as answers to our own prayers. Prayer is a dangerous business. -Lois McMaster Bujold

The tyranny of those who cover the bright light  
Two shot  
Those who look so alike the devil always live a fake life each day  
Three shot  
Wear the mask of justice and what fights back against them is my ego  
Four shot  
The ones who match to the rhythm and are trapped don't know anything in breaking everything.  
-"Power" by BAP

* * *

ooo

"Fool," he spat, deadly hiss curling around the edges of his words."

He smirked at him, eyes flashing with a strength-filled confidence. "All I've done is freed myself. No longer will I be trapped by my own weakness."

"You have no idea what you've unleashed upon yourself..." he warned, looking down upon the other man.

The man just smiled, completely uncaring. "It doesn't matter, any pain I have brought upon myself is worthwhile," he said, "I have endured enough pain previously, one more moment of agony is nothing compared to a lifetime's full."

He sighed and shook his head at the other's foolishness. "What you have done today...you have brought upon yourself a curse that has no limits," he whispered, "you say you have faced pain, but the pain that awaits you cannot compare. You have doomed yourself."

"So be it," he growled, "I will no longer allow him to confine me into this cage."

"But you would deprive your own blood the chance to escape?" he sighed, a disappointment that surprised him rising up in his words. He had thought that the other was better than this, had even considered suggesting him to his master.

His disappointment only increased when the man across from him grinned, teeth flashing bright and clean. "We live in a world of competition, a world that has always pitted us against each other...how is this any different?"

"Thievery is never the answer," he responded after a pause, "and you are well aware that you cannot justify this."

* * *

 **Please feed me**

 **Honestly**

 **I don't want to sound like a needy child, but omigosh seeing the 0 reviews thing beside this story is really depressing.**


End file.
